Ratchet and Clank: Incompatible Gears
by Keystone-HATER101
Summary: After a small malfunction, Ratchet and Clank end up on medieval, steam punk planet in a uncharted galaxy. The gears begin to grind as soon as the duo arrives as they try to find a answer in the war that rages. The only issue is who is truly covered in innocent blood and if the so called monster is truly the ugly one. If the truth is uncovered will the gears stop turning, though?
1. Prologue

_**Hi everyone-Thank you so much for viewing this writing. This is my first attempt at a fan-fiction writing longer than a one-shot. So this will be quite a challenge for me to try to overcome. Oh well I gotta start somewhere if i want my story ideas to be longer than a page and continue to be just as interesting as the starting point. I hope you enjoy this writing and please review if you would like me to continue with this idea. I would like at least 5 reviews before i start writing up the the first chapter of the story. Thanks again.**  
_

* * *

_**Ring-around-Round The Rosie**_

**Ring-a-round the Rosie,**

**A pocket full of posies,**

**Ashes! Ashes!**

**We all fall down.**

**-Mother Goose (1881)**

* * *

_The year is 1348 and it has only been a month since the gates of hell touched our lands._

_Already half off the population of the citizens of our great country have been loss due to the plague and I know many more lives will be taken before The Black Death is finally through with its game._

_The royal family stays hidden behind their giant castle walls with as thousands and hundreds of different varieties of food and guaranteed mountains of gold, silver and jewels that could touch the heavens._

_While we the people who are under their so called democratic ruling are suffering the effects of starvation and sickness that only can bring countless of innocent deaths._  
_  
Our begging for aid will never be answered for I believe the royal castle of Great Britain walls have absorbed all the selfish, cruel and unfair acts that our so called leaders have displayed towards us dirty peasants for almost 18 years and like their so called promises bounce back our already hopeless cries and wishes._  
_The people's anger will eventually rise over their never ending need of power and wealth, and the deaths of the thousands of victims, who could have perhaps been spared or not as badly tortured in the last hours breathing on Earth will forever be remembered if not in a living relatives' memory then my own passing thoughts and I know this will contribute to the royals' downfall._

_My hidden home has been used to make an area of space for infected peasants that have been abandoned out of fear by their other relatives in their last hours._  
_For some unknown reason, god has made me immune to The Great Mortality._  
_Which is a blessing and a curse at the exact same time, especially when you are the only one for the majority of the soon to be deceased people huddled together in your home._

_The Bulboes that have been spotted on the so many of the victims' armpits, neck and even groin have caused a painful last 2 -6 days before they die. A little girl died this horrible way, holding my hand and telling me not to cry when she noticed my tears because she was going to have lunch with her mother and father in paradise._

_Yes the powerful dictators of England may be hidden between thick walls of brick, and steel in confidence that they are protected from the diseased but in all reality they are the ones who are truly sick and tainted._

_They will be the unfortunate fools who will truly suffer with the losses they have allowed to occur..._

* * *

_**Bulboes- fist sized swellings that would appear on the victim's groin, armpits and neck that would be extremely painful and would kill the person in around 2 to 6 days. The Bulboes would at first be red then slowly turn into either a dark purple or black coloring. Bulboes were a common thing that coincided with the most usual plague form (Bubonic) and were caused in the same location where the infected flea(s) had bitten the victim.**_


	2. Chapter One: Storms on Veldin

**_I know i had said that i would only post the new chapter once i had at least 5 reviews commenting on my prologue. But, after receiving such a positive and kind review from Foenix Nightshade i decided to add my next chapter anyway.I had plenty of help from my brother in editing this writing and putting the correct punctuation needed. So, to thank him for all his help i allowed him to insert a random mentioning of one of his own characters in one of my sentences in this you for viewing this next installment of my Ratchet and Clank fan fiction and i hope you enjoy! Also,if you get the chance please review on what you think so far._**

* * *

_"Wash my agony down with the now overflowing stream, _

_And god, oh god hear my unheard plea._

_Let me allow my many clouded wishes that I know could never be;_

_To emerge from the dark, muddied water clearer and in so, finally setting my caged, confused thoughts free."_

_-Keystone-HATER101 (2014)_

* * *

**_Solana Galaxy_**

**_Planet Veldin,_**

**_Friday, March-ember 157, 5366_**

The rain was completely abnormal especially on a planet as dry and hot as planet Veldin. Two in the morning and already half of the inhabitants living in the deserty, small city of Kyzil Plateau were awake and watching with fascinated wonder as the gushing raindrops fell onto the unsuspecting household roofs. The humorous spectacle of the usual drunks that were just now staggering across the many dusty streets, trying desperately to make their way home from the downtown bar, added to the joyous laughter and admiration of the typically crude weather. However, it wasn't the rain that actually woke up the snoozing lombaxian mechanic; it was the countless, happy shouts and loud, astonished cries of the fellow people that he shared Kyzil Plateau with. Of course to Ratchet the idea of it raining on his home planet was absolutely preposterous and his first thought was that Clank's and his many over-obsessed fans had finally found their location for their vacation from hero work. This triggered the usual response of action whenever the fan girls were said to be in the close range.

"CLANK THEY FOUND US, THE BLASTED KITTIE-Q-KLUB HAS FOUND US!"

The 25 year old male rushed into his own room after having to wiggle out from underneath a client's rather dusty and quite damaged aircraft. He pulled off still being a little dizzy and feeling quite a bit tired even though he awoke with such a shock. Clank, who had already been in a rather foul mood since he found out yesterday evening that the female info-bot (with whom he had been continuously dating for almost 10 years) no longer wished to have a dating relationship with him, was quite irritated at the sudden wave of consciousness that his loud "partner" had forced upon him. Being brought back from a much needed sleep mode where he could indefinitely replay the happy remembrances that were forever engraved in his system files was a rather big mistake on Ratchet's part. His sensors just watched unamused from their upright standing position in his charging dock as the frantic lombax raced back and forth showing a strange behavior that could only be triggered if one of the more issues was presented:

_1.) Talwyn was planning on stopping by and Ratchet had forgotten to clean up his overflowing porno collection that was stored in the very back room._

Or…

_2.) The swarming population of fan girls they had been able to attract in the last few years had finally been able to take over the city area and until the duo agreed to show themselves to their fans they would refuse to leave._

Thinking more about the idea of the obsessed fans that option B usually always brought forth, Clank realized more and more that this was not the time to be irritable. The best procedure was to assist Ratchet by grabbing and eradicating anything that would lead the insane activists to their next safe location. Clank could almost feel the solid, slick walls of the trashcan that one of the members of their top notch fan club had unwillingly kept him in for almost a week. Tiny, cold shocks vibrated up and down the little robot's back sensor boards at that slight recalling of what their "devoted" fans could do to them. Clank jumped down from his recharging station to the wooden floorboards of the…well…floor, and began packing necessities like clothing for Ratchet and plenty of oil for himself. The small metal being knew that Ratchet would probably just be rushing around grabbing his most "valuable" pin-up drawings and attempting to transport as many of them as he possibly could along with his entire stash of _"Crag-mite Gummies."_  
"Clank, I'm going to make sure that everything locks and if our security codes are still functioning properly." The brave cat-like creature called from down the hall.

The sound of the huge, electric door opening filled the house, and then was silenced by an insignificant click.

It was so quiet without Ratchet in the house with him that Clank paused his chore to nervously glance around. Typically when the mob of assaulters would arrive they would be knocking down anything (and anyone) barricading their path to the intergalactic duo. For it to be so silent was something Clank honestly wished wouldn't happen due to the fact that he could not get an idea of what an enemy's next move would be and fan girls were strangely hard to predict. He and Ratchet had only gotten kidnapped by them once; a night when both of them were higher than Aphelion could fly and drunk enough to think that the walls of their home were the countless sexy girls that they had met on their journeys. Clank could hear in some places of his and Ratchet's room what sounded like a crowd of people laughing and shouting. The metal-based Zoni sent a silent _thank you_ to his maker for at least now he would not be as worried about what the opponents next play would be and could successfully be able to begin plotting his and his best friend's next option in case the one they were trying to place in action failed. If he was honest with himself, he knew that he had a clue to where the crowd was at and that would keep his attention away from those lusting and embarrassing moments that he can still bring up perfectly in his Memory Player to this day 5 years later. Those files, when activated, still made his deep red antennae glow even brighter and force his main engine to run twice as fast (which is a sensation that Clank always wants to remember even if it he never shares those folders that contain those strange and wanted desires).

The front garage door flew open just as Clank was dragging two of the small cases that the both of them would surely need for everyday life through the hallway and into the living area to present a drenched lombax standing out in the cool early morning air. People were still laughing and children were splashing around in the huge puddles that now were visible in every area in the city. Ratchet closed his leaf green eyes and allowed the water to rush over his body and wash away all the oil and dust that had settled on his yellowish fur. While doing so, he fell asleep underneath the huge aircraft that still refused his attempts to allow easy updates and repairs that the paying customer desired. The unexplained rain shower also washed away the need for answers.

He had told Clank before he resumed the morning ritual (sleep) that he would rather stay on Veldin with the people he loved and knew as family than go somewhere that had nothing to offer to him and begin the search to find acceptance once more. The orphan clearly meant every word he said. Yet there was a part of him that refused to be quieted, and meeting Vendra and Neftin only made the gradually slimming part that wished to meet and live with his own species but never had been able to no matter how much he had willed it to happen into a much more bigger shard that refused to accept that there was no way for him to see his own kin. Ratchet watched as the dark cloud finally started to disappear and the rain rapidly began to slow into minuscule droplets. As the moon of Veldin was slowly getting closer to what looked like the planet's horizon, the majority of the people who were basking in the wet miracle had already headed home. As he looked at the ground, he saw that the muddy puddles were still there showing his reflection. Ratchet only wished that he knew what he wanted and longed that the strong feelings of hope, relief, happiness, and relaxation that he had felt when the droplets of rain fell on him would continue to stay with him on his bumpy road of the discovery and importance of what he already had.

'_Will the guilt and needing of my own desires truly be taken away with the rain or have they merely only formed a much bigger puddle of my many different dreams and emotions?' He inwardly questioned._

Watching as Ratchet walked into the house, tracking muddy footprints and laughing about how stupid the idea that the notorious fan club known as KITTIE-Q-KLUB would be able to track them on the Solana galaxy's top most boring and hot planet in a list of horrid planets according to the number one bestselling magazine, "Qwark and U", he complemented himself on using Qwark's own stupidity to hide on Planet Veldin. The lombax thought it was truly magnificent for his and Clank's personal vacation and hideaway from his overly obsessed fans. He just kept talking and laughing loudly all the way to his bedroom where the sound of his heavy door was slowly being shut, just enough so a crack could be seen from Clank's angle.

The annoyed robot grabbed a blue rag, swearing foul words and phrases, as he began half way filling a purple bucket with water and the stinky, mud remover known "Stainless Steel Perfection" and began cleaning up the unneeded mess that never had failed in making the little time wielder wish he chose the Great Clock where everything was in sync and messes where considered glitches. It was almost four in the morning before Clank, fed up with the mashed up dirt that was all over the floor, threw the blue rag and the bucket of _"Worthless American __**Bullshit**__"_ (Clank had not trusted American products since the Great Disaster of 1996) cleaning soap across the room creating an even bigger mess for the ticked off robot. Clank just stuck up his two conjoined fingers and disappeared into Ratchet's room.

After successfully climbing back up the tower of half eaten pizzas, dirty underwear (Clank, disgusted, wondered where these had went!), and creepy, desperate porno magazines (which permitted the robot to ponder over calling a therapist on Ratchet's never-ending sexual desires) he even had to stand on the snoozing lombax that was finally laying in the right place to sleep a few times to give him the extra height to reach his charging dock. Dagan still hated his fucking life and perhaps the misery of another self-inserted character in yet another video game series allowed Clank the extra strength and determination to finally reach, with loose circuitry in all of his extremities, three never used but highly valued (plastic) Omniwrenches (that Ratchet had found in a Galaxy Burger "Kid-friendly" Queasy Pack) which he used to correctly land back into his charging station and proceeded to once again moan and feel sorry and upset with himself for losing the female Info-Bot.

Clank's sleep mode was already activated as soon as he landed into his resting chamber and he only was just beginning to see the Female Info Bot attempting to break him and Ratchet out of the Thugs' prison on Planet Aranos. Just as he was about to touch her metallic hands and entwine them with his own, the sudden chime of an incoming Holo-Projection's call echoed across the room, and much to Clank's unhappiness, blinded the whole area in white while also ending the file of himself and the info bot from correctly playing. The high pitched scream of fury that came from Clank's mouth that early, warm morning is said to still be rotating loudly somewhere in Solana's vast domain of space and has been known to give the poor fool who is able to hear the squeal of the time keeper's son utter deafness and the forced teleportation into a totally different time era.

* * *

**Dagan is a 6 year old dingodile that was to be supposed to be placed in the Crash Bandicoot video game is an original character created by my younger brother. We joke around about Dagan because my brother has so many ideas for his many other characters and has been pretty good about recording his thoughts down on paper. But Dagan has yet to be written about and he has been floating around inside my brother's mind for roughly two years; growing slowly darker just like the shadows he controls and dwells in due to the lack of development. Someday hopefully in the near future my brother will also be able to get a account here and post his many, many amazing stories so that the online world may also know of his talent. **

**The story timeline i have chosen to use i found on the Ratchet and Clank wiki. Basically it stated that the R&C universe had 18 months and had 135 days in each timeline apparently during the game Into The Nexus was 5365. So this story takes place one year after that.(Obviously.)**

**Link-  wiki/Timeline**


End file.
